Illumination devices that use circuitry and light management devices are known in the art in numerous applications. Such devices include a light source, and electrical circuit to power the light source and some light management device, such as a reflector or a diffuser to direct light produced by the light source in a desired manner. Such devices may be used, in particular, to attempt to provide illumination with minimal space utilization particularly in the case of thin light guides or light management devices. Known light devices and fixtures used primarily for providing illumination, however, typically utilize bulky housings containing lighting devices such as incandescent light bulb fixtures or similar lighting devices. In particular, applications, such as signs, channel letters and displays, for instance, these known illumination devices utilize a relatively large amount of space.
Lighting devices which employ a circuit substrate may be a fiberglass substrate patterned with copper circuits and mounting holes for components. Such rigid circuit boards, known as FR4 circuit boards, are made to be stiff and rigid by design. Therefore, they are not suitable to mounting onto surfaces that are not flat. Flexible circuits exist, and are typically made of patterned copper on films such as those sold under the tradename KAPTON polyimide films. These circuits offer the benefit of flexibility, but suffer from higher manufacturing costs. In addition, these circuits are typically made by a step and repeat patterning process. Such a process provides a great deal of difficulty in aligning features on the layers and also in making connections between layers. Therefore, such a process is expensive and high maintenance.